We Were Split in Two
by Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl
Summary: AU. Kira/Cagalli. Incest Warning. They were one split in two. The forbidden feeling will it bring them happiness or will it be their downfall? Read & Review please, never was good at summaries. New chapter is up!
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! I know it's been a while.

I apologize for not finishing my Yzak/Cagalli story but I will get to it soon…

Well this fic has been on my mind for over two years and I finally got the courage to writing it. I truly hope you enjoy it.

Diclaimer: I don't own GS/GSD

**WARNING: **This fiction contains incest. Please stay way if you're offended. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Here goes…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**We Were Split in Two**

**Prologue**

A brown haired four year old boy sat in his classroom listening intently to the story being told. His tiny ears perked up as his teacher continued. How powerful a kiss can be and how the boy and the girl stayed together forever after he woke his princess from that simple gesture.

Eagerly he shot his hand into the air.

A warm smile painted on the teacher's face "Yes Kira?"

"A kiss can cure people?" He questioned.

"Yes it can child" she patted his head.

His innocent purple eyes beamed enthusiastically _now I can make her feel better!_ He thought as he grinned happily "Thank you Miss Aisha!" He hugged her leg.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

He burst out of the car when it stopped in the garage, running as fast as his little feet could.

"Shut the door behind you next time Kira" His mother yelled after his disappearing form.

"Cagi!" He practically shouted as entered their room, panting and climbing hastily on her bed.

The blonde twin was sleeping peacefully until his voice rung in her ear and she felt the small weight shift in her bed. She yawned rubbing her eyes with her tiny hands, eyes and nose red and puffy from the cold. "Kiraaaa I'm sick leave me alone" she tried to cover her face with the blanket again.

But he pulled it away "NO! Listen Cagi I know how to make you feel better" He told her excitedly.

"Really?" He nodded so she sat on the bed as she looked at her brother "How?" She frowned at him "You're just a kid like I am" She reasoned.

"Miss Aisha told me how!" at the mentioned of their beloved teacher her amber eyes beamed reflecting the same excitement that was shown in Kira's eyes.

"Tell me! How?" She pleaded him as her hand tugged at his arm.

"Ok!" His small hands cupped Cagalli's small chubby face and pulled her closer to his face and planted a gentle kiss on his sister's lips.

Her eyes grew wide and she stiffened. Kira pulled back smiling at her instead of a thank you the beet red Cagalli threw her tiny fist at his face and pushed him off her bed.

"That was gross!" and she hid herself under the covers, touching her lips.

Kira rubbed his sour cheek but he did not care about the pain, he just wanted to make her feel better she had been sick for two days. So he got up and placed his hand on his sister's covered shoulder.

"You're my favorite person Cagi! It's boring when I can't play with you! And school is not the same"

"Soon you will feel better I promise" when she didn't respond he left her alone and went downstairs to their parents.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Goodnight Mama! Goodnight Cagi" Kira said as their mother tucked them into their beds.

"Goodnight Sweethearts" the mother whispered as she turned off the lights and closed the door.

"Cagi?"

"Hmm?" She said sleepily

"Are you feeling better yet?" He asked concernedly hopping out of his bed and walking to hers as he examined her forehead for fever the way their mother did.

"I don't know" She said turned to face him.

Both their brows creased "It should work if Miss Aisha told you"

"Maybe we should wait til morning!"

"I guess" She yawned tiredly.

"Cagi" Kira whispered "Can I sleep next to you?"

The small girl huffed and turned her back to him moving a little bit to the other side of the bed. His heart danced with joy he knew that was her yes, without hesitation he got into her bed and under the cover he wrapped his arm around her waist as they both drifted into sleep.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Don't forget to review please!

Take care everyone.


	2. Feelings We Can't Deny

Hello! Hope everyone is doing well.

Firstly I would like to thank all who reviewed, you guys made my day!

Secondly I would like to dedicate this chapter to my dear friend Nat -junon2-.

And lastly I come to you with the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Diclaimer: I don't own GS/GSD

**WARNING: **This fiction contains incest. Please stay way if you're offended. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

**Feelings We Can't Deny**

_They were nine…_

Night has fallen and Via just finished cleaning the kitchen "Kira turn that off and go to bed" She ordered her son who was playing a video game.

"Mom just 10 more minutes!" His eyes focused on the screen squinting as he tried to kill the last boss of that level.

Blank.

"No mom! I didn't even save it" the brown haired kid whined.

"I could care less" She pointed a finger to her watch "It's already 9:30 and you haven't even showered" She placed a palm to her hips.

"Fine fine but tomorrow I'm staying up til dawn!" He told his mother as he jumped out of the sofa and made his way upstairs.

Kira did not like sleep lately since their parents separated his and Cagalli's bedrooms, he was still used to sleeping next to her.

**Knock. Knock.**

He decided to check on his sister before going into his room, he opened the door when she didn't answer and didn't find her in the room.

"Cagalli" He called as he looked around, then the sound of water hit his ears _ah she's in there_ He opened the bathroom's door and stepped in.

"Cagalli do you mind if I take a shower with you" he asked her when she turned towards him as she was foaming her hair.

The blonde shrugged "Yeah sure Kira just don't use my shampoo it's a girls one" she told him and ducked under the running water to cleanse her hair.

The girl never paid much attention, they were used to taking showered together but he was always curious about her body. To him they were one even though the shape of the thing between her legs is different than him it never bothered him he was just intrigued.

He removed his clothes and got into the tub next to Cagalli "Hey Cagalli" Kira started after she gave him the place under the shower and started soaping her body "We're twins right?" he asked as he dampened his hair and body.

She looked at him incredously as if he had asked the stupidest question "Yeah…" she answered him.

"How come we're different?" Another question. She didn't understand what he meant.

"What do you mean?" she looked up at him as she was scrubbing her feet, brows creased.

"You don't have what I have" He pointed a finger to his thing then pointed at hers.

"Kira you idiot!" She bonked his head as she shoved him from under the shower to take her turn.

Cagalli continued as she rinsed her body "I'm a girl and you're a boy!" she kept muttering to herself about how stupid her brother can be even though he was the smartest kid at school.

"Don't hit me!" And he bonked her head gently.

Their mother entered the bathroom, grabbing the nearest towel "Kira, Cagalli what did I tell you about showering together?" She started scolding them.

"Never shower together again" The elder twin rolled her eyes.

"Mom I don't understand we've always showered together" Kira said and via pulled him out of the tub gently and placed the towel on his body.

"Honey it's different now, you're both getting older and girls and boys don't shower together when they're grown up" Their mother explained to him.

"But you and dad always shower together…." He frowned at her not believing his mother would lie to him.

"Well when a man and a woman love each other and they are _married_ they can shower together" She handed a towel to her blonde twin when she noticed she finished showering.

"Well I'm going to marry Cagalli!" He declared happily.

A soft giggle rose up from his mother "Kira baby you will always be her brother but you can't marry her" she patted his head.

"Why?" Both twins asked at the same time. It was their dream to marry each other when they became grown ups.

"It's not right" Via wondered how she can explain it to them "They say it's against nature and that they can't have normal babies together"

"Does that mean I can never shower with Cagalli again?" Kira tugged at his mother's hand, his eyes stung. Via nodded as she hugged her children.

"Never ever?" Cagalli looked up at her mother.

Their little minds could not understand why. They have always been together since before they were even born it was only natural to stay together forever. They looked at each; sadness flickered in their hearts and eyes.

"Come on Kira let's leave Cagalli to dress up and you need to finish your shower" she caressed their backs lovingly sensing the feelings of her children.

Both of them couldn't sleep that night.

_They were thirteen…_

It was a little past midnight on a hot summer night when she woke up feeling thirsty. She removed herself from the covers lazily dragging her feet to the kitchen after she finished and climbed the stairs up again that was when she heard them.

The melodious voices allured her despite the screaming voice in her head that was telling she shouldn't do it and she should just go back to bed she continued tiptoeing to their room. She peered through the slightly ajar door.

Her honey eyes was fascinated. The sight before her was the most dazzling sight she had ever seen. She gulped. It was intense. Her mother naked on top of her father, her dark hair flowed onto her back blending with the night as she moved in a beautiful rhythm with the man below her.

Feeling her own breath quickening and her own heart thudding loudly against her chest and in her ears, Cagalli moved away slowly from their room. A hand on her chest as she tried steadying her breathing and she rested her back against the wall.

She was sickened with herself. How could she do that to her own father and mother? She was supposed to be disgusted when she saw them like that right? But the feelings the sight stirred in her were not of disgust.

Her body felt hot, her hand that was on her heart glided on her body. And she touched herself. Stroking gingerly. A gasp escaped her lips when she cupped herself.

She sighed deeply and removed her hand from between her legs, she shouldn't do that. But she couldn't control her body much lately, foreign feelings kept invading. Foreign feelings of wanting to pleasure her body.

She made her way to her room only to stop at her brother's _Kira…_ They had always been so close however since the beginning of that school year he acted so different around her. He started ignoring her.

And again deciding to ignore the screaming voice in her head to just go back to her own room, she opened the door to his room.

He was sleeping; she approached his bed admiring him. He slept in his shorts. She sat on the edge of the bed, slowly inching her hand to his face. He cheeks felt so soft, she smiled when he unconsciously leaned into her.

Her delicate fingers moved slowly on his skin, descended to his bare chest. It felt hard. He looked so beautiful, so enticing. And as if she was entranced by a spell she dipped her head near his, placing a soft kiss on his cheek near the corner of his mouth.

Cagalli brushed his hair with her fingers "I miss you Kira" she whispered almost inaudibly.

She turned her head and was just about to stand up when his hand shot to her grabbing her forearm. She almost choked on her breath. She didn't think he would wake up.

"I'm sorry" She apologized and tried to pull out of his grasp.

"Don't be" His voice sounded foggier than he'd expected but he just woke up and when he felt her near him, he didn't want it to end.

"Okay… Well goodnight Kira" She smiled at him and again tried to get her hand back but he wouldn't let go.

"Stay a little bit more" His plea sounded so desperate.

"Sure" Only when she replied he loosened the hold of his hand.

She ran her fingers through his hair, he relaxed and closed his eyes again "I miss you too Cagalli" He confessed.

At that sentence she felt her eyes getting wet, her chest felt tight. For some reason she wanted to cry. She bent her body down and hugged him tightly as small sobs left her involuntarily.

Kira's arms wrapped around her tiny figure and massaged her back as he let her cry. No one can understand better than him why she cried as if her heart was burning.

He understood. He knew. Because he felt it too.

**End of Chapter**

Aww I have to agree they are so cute. I know it's been years since Gundam Seed but honestly I can't get over this anime. Kira/Cagalli would be the best fit! But noooo they had to make them twins and shatter our dreams! Well it won't stop me from having them together!

Anyway XD let me know what you guys think about this chapter.

Hmm I'm thinking about changing the rating, because I'm thinking about including lemons.

Dun dun dun….

Well take care everyone! **REVIEW please!**


End file.
